A Song for You
by XoX-Sirius and Draco Lover-XoX
Summary: ONE-SHOT also Songfic. It's Hermione's wedding day, and its time for someone of her past to make one last statement.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the plot is mine. The characters are J.K. Rowling's and the lyrics belong to the talented Michael Buble. Lyrics are in bold and italics. This is my first fanfic, so all reviews are appreciated!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This was the last place he expected to find himself, and it was bittersweet for him. She looked beyond beautiful standing there with her toffee colored curls falling out of her elegant up do and her face flushed the most ravishing shade of pink from dancing. Just looking at her made his heart race. While he was glad to see her happy, he couldn't help but think that it should be him she was starting her life with today. But that was not to be. He had his chance. He looked up towards her once again and it hit him like a ton of bricks. That smile…_her_ smile. He remembered a time when that smile was reserved just for him. If it wasn't for that war, he could be the one calling her his now; but that will never happen. He could kick himself for not returning to her after the war, but he could not let her have him the way he became; a shell of his former self. The self she had fallen in love with in the first place. She didn't deserve that. She deserved someone who could give her everything he couldn't. Someone who could bring out that smile he so loved to see on her. Maybe he was just a glutton for punishment, but he had to be the one to put that smile on her face one last time.

"Can I have this dance"?

She looked wary at first, but slowly gave a shy smile and nodded. He then led her out to the dance floor. Earlier, while she was talking with her husband, (the mere thought of that term brought a nasty taste to his mouth and a pain to his heart), he had talked to the band and asked them to specifically play a song he had had composed for her. They were instructed to start playing when they saw the two of them on the dance floor. She smiled when the soft jazz sounds filled the room. No, she didn't just smile, she smiled _his_ smile. He knew she always had a soft spot for jazz; a fact he wondered if her husband was clued in on. He may not have had the talent for composing a melody, but the words that were beginning to be sung? Those were all his. His thoughts for her. The ones he could never express. He may have never gotten to tell her when they were together, but better late than never he supposed.

His stomach clenched as she took her place in his arms. Merlin she smelled almost as good as she looked. Like lilacs and roses. He tried to clear his mind as his unspoken words for her were finally being sung.

"This is for you," he whispered.

_**I've been so many places in my life and time**_

_**I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhymes**_

_**I've acted out my life in stages**_

_**With ten thousand people watching**_

_**But we're alone now, and I'm singing this song for you**_

How true, the war did take him many places in those five years. And seeing as he turned spy and started working for the other side, it seemed like the whole wizarding world was watching him. Not with the happiness he was hoping however, but with suspicion of his actions. Everyone that was, except her.

_**I know your image of me**_

_**Is what I hope to be**_

_**I've treated you unkindly**_

And did he ever, if her letters to him when she found out he was home from the war were of any evidence.

_**Oh but girl can't you see**_

_**That there's no one more important to me**_

_**So darlin can't you please see through me**_

'_**cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you**_

If only she could have seen through him he thought. Maybe then she wouldn't have said that dreaded word to the awful question. The word that ripped his world apart…"Yes".

_**You taught me precious secrets**_

_**Of truth withholding nothing**_

_**You came out in front when I was hiding**_

_**Yeah but now I'm so much better**_

She put so much faith in him, more than anyone ever had. She said she saw the real him; and it was more than he deserved.

_**If my words don't quite come together**_

_**Please listen to the melody**_

'_**cause my love is in there hiding**_

And now it will always be forced to hide, he thought enviously as he twirled her around the dance floor. She really was a vision in white.

_**I love you in a place where there's no space or time**_

_**I love you for my life 'cause you're a friend of mine**_

_**And when my life is over**_

_**Remember when we were together**_

He knew _he_ would always remember.

_**And we were alone and I was singing this song for you**_

_**Yeah, we were alone and I was singing my song for you…**_

As the song finally came to an end, he lifted her chin up with his finger and wiped away a tear that had managed to travel down her face.

"I may have lost my chance," he said, "but as long as you're happy I'll be okay. I couldn't give you the kind of comfort you needed, but I want you to know that you're still the only girl in my life. And if he _ever_ fails to see that you are the most amazing witch in the world, I will gladly tell him just how mistaken he is. I'll never be over you, and if you ever want me, I'd gladly grovel to have another chance. And as much as I've tried to tear you out of my life, I've found it to be a painfully impossible task. You still own my heart Granger. Always have and always will".

He then took her hand and with a light touch, she felt his lips graze her knuckles. And with that final act, Draco Malfoy turned and walked out of the reception.


	2. AN

**Working on both a Prequel and a Sequel to "A Song for You." I would appreciate any feed back. What would you guys most like to see. Do you want Hermione to end up with draco in the sequel? Or would you rather just see a Prequel instead? Its up to you guys!!!**

**-Brittney**


	3. AN : Sequel!

**Ok guys Sequel to "A Song For You" is up…the first chapter anyways!! Its called "A Perfect Possibility"**

**So go check it out, and please review! All of your reviews and critiques mean the world to me so keep em comin **** hope you enjoy the sequel and all of its delicious Dramioneness! (Rated M for sexual content in later chapters)**


End file.
